ABSTRACT A major challenge for modern biomedical research has been the relative inability to translate the increasing rate of scientific discovery into major therapeutic breakthroughs. This shortcoming has been particularly dramatic in kidney diseases, where the number of randomized clinical trials published in nephrology is fewer than all other specialties of internal medicine. Chronic kidney disease (CKD) is a public health problem affecting more than 20 million people in the US, few drugs other than inhibitors of the renin-angiotensin system have been proven to slow CKD progression, lower mortality rates, or improve quality of life. Acute kidney injury (AKI) affects up to 10% of all hospitalized patients in the US, and is associated with mortality, prolonged hospital length of stay, and subsequent development or progression of CKD. Currently there is no accepted therapeutic approach to either prevention or amelioration of the course of AKI There is a critical need to help define CKD and AKI disease subgroups and identify critical cells, pathways and targets for novel therapies. We propose to establish a multiscale understanding of CKD and AKI, by integrating clinical data with the cell and organ level features of kidney disease progression including interrogation of genomic and epigenomic drivers of disease. We plan to build the Kidney Precision Medicine Project Central Hub on strong existing infrastructure led by a highly experienced, multidisciplinary team with a strong track record of success. The overarching objective of the KPMP Administrative Core is to facilitate successful interdisciplinary team science by fostering communication, collaboration, and coordination among the KPMP Steering Committee (SC), components of the Central Hub, Recruitment Sites, Tissue Interrogation Sites, EEP, OSMB, IRB and sponsor. The overall goal of this team science is to promote scientific rigor and participant safety in order to advance kidney precision medicine. As a key component of this model, the Administrative Core will have primary responsibility for coordinating the operations of the KPMP, establishing necessary working groups and relationships, forming and operating a Patient Engagement Working Group, and administering an Opportunity Pool to form new partnerships. The Administrative Core will additionally provide project management, budgeting, and fiscal management for all Central Hub activities. The Administrative Core will be responsible for overall day-to-day center operations, research, research training and education, and community outreach activities, including information dissemination